It is known, in this context, that, during the operation of the internal combustion engine, an engine control unit of the internal combustion engine receives a deceleration request, for instance, based on the operation of a brake pedal by the driver, or based on a driving-dynamics control, that is to be realized by the engine, or rather the internal combustion engine.